In a majority of memory systems (DRAM or Flash memory systems etc.), counting circuits may be implemented to track the number of times a signal, such as a clock signal, transitions between particular logic levels during operation. For example, a clock signal may periodically transition from a low logic level to a high logic level (e.g., a rising transition), and also periodically transition from the high logic level to the low logic level (e.g., a falling transition). Conventional approaches for counting transitions in this manner, however, typically are associated with relatively high power demands and large circuit footprints. Briefly, conventional counting circuits having these relatively high power and size requirements are not practical for some devices, such as mobile devices, which trend toward progressively higher operating frequencies and smaller form factors.